Friends Do This, Right?
by GF-221b
Summary: Alternate ending to "Under My Skin." Slash. House/Wilson. COMPLETE.


A/N: The House/Wilson alternate to "Under My Skin." Yes. Slash version. Sorry you House/Cuddy fans. Mostly follows Wilson, because… I'm bias. One-shot.

~*~

Wilson looked up from his paperwork as House limped in. "I need you…" House whispered.

"We actually doing this?" Wilson asked.

"You were right, it's the Vicodin… can you… can you help me?" House asked.

Wilson sighed, "Right, it's not like I have paperwork and patients…"

House scowled, "Fine. I'll go OD on Vicodin, alone…" he turned to go, but Wilson stopped him.

"Don't… don't do this, House…"

House paused. Wilson grabbed his coat and briefcase and walked House to his car.

~*~

Once in House's house, Wilson went to the kitchen, and then searched the house. He looked out to the living room, where he saw House talking to himself, the reaching in the box next to the lamp, "I already looked there."

"Damn. This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Bull. You knew it was going to be hard," Wilson went over to House and sat next to him. House looked at him and shrugged.

"And if I can't?" House asked.

"Then you'll have these hallucinations for the rest of your miserable bachelor life," Wilson replied, as he noticed House was beginning to sweat.

Wilson jumped up and ran to the kitchen, where he wetted a towel and returned to House's side. He mopped the other man's brow with a doctor's touch. They sat there for a moment, until House lurched forward suddenly.

"Bathroom…" House choked.

Wilson helped him up and followed him to the bathroom. House sat over the toilet bowl and began hurling. Wilson sat up with his back propped up against the bathtub.

"Thank you," House said once he was done.

"It's what friends are for. I don't know why you didn't have Cuddy do this, though…" Wilson replied.

"Because…" House stopped himself, "Why does it matter?"

"No reason…" Wilson replied.

They sat in silence for a minute until Wilson could stand it no more, "Can I get you anything? Besides the thing we're taking you off of?"

"No."

"I'll get you some tea," Wilson replied, and got up.

Wilson went to the kitchen and started the water. He went to the cupboard, saw nothing, so he improvised by finding some rosemary in the kitchen.

He heard something going on in the bathroom and went to check on House. House was sprawled on the floor, reaching to the one packet Wilson hadn't found.

"NO!" Wilson cried, and grabbed it before House could even touch it. Wilson ran out of the bathroom right as the teakettle sounded.

"Dammit, Wilson!" House gasped from the floor.

Wilson helped House to the couch and wrapped him in a blanket, "See, this is also what friends are for."

Wilson went to the kitchen and finished making House his tea. "Here."

"What is this?" House asked, looking at Wilson with a weirded out expression.

"You didn't have teabags, so I improvised with rosemary. The warm water will help the nausea."

"It that a proper treatment?" House asked.

"Shut up," Wilson replied, laughing.

House obliged Wilson's 'treatment' and drank the water-and-rosemary concoction slowly. "Wow… that's got a kick…"

Wilson laughed and shook his head, dropping into a chair.

~*~

A few hours of talking little, House looked up at Wilson, who had brought his paperwork and was working on it. "Wilson…"

"What?"

"We're alone…"

"We've been alone for a few hours now…"

"No… Amber's gone…"

Wilson thought for a moment, "How long as 'she' been gone?"

"A few hours…"

Wilson got up, feeling a little awkward now, "Well… you've been good. I think I'm going to leave now… call me if anything else comes up…"

A few minutes later Wilson was packed up and just about to go when House looked down at him.

Wilson's eyebrow raised, "Can I help you?"

House closed the gap between them and kissed him.

Wilson was shocked when their lips parted, "House?"

"I've always wanted to do that…" House confessed, "Probably not what friends do, right?"

"Uhh…" Wilson muttered.

There was an awkward silence before House leaned down again and kissed him again, harder this time. Wilson knew what would come next so he just… went with it…

~*~

A/N: And then… well… you know. I own nothing. Nothing but the sick, twisted images going on in my head right now… Sigh…


End file.
